Our new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1980, this new plant originating as a seedling produced from our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual combination of light pink colors and its very favorable and tall growth habit. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings of the parent, and the result of that propagation effort appearing to be very favorable with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant, we continued such propagation through several successive generations and established that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.